kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoruku Tojo
, also known as the , is a thief who was active during the mid-20th century. In the present, when he grew old, Zoruku found and took control of the body of , a Roidmude upgraded into a cybernetic life form, created by Krim Steinbelt. He later gains the ability to transform into .http://natalie.mu/owarai/news/129366 History Long ago in the mid-20th century, Zoruku was a notorious phantom thief in his younger days. However as time passed, he grew older and as a result, he was forced to retire from his famed career. Six months after the Global Freeze, he learnt of the Roidmudes and Kamen Rider, the old Zoruku Tojo stumbled upon the Cyberoid ZZZ, a Roidmude that was put into stasis by Krim Steinbelt. It was originally meant to be a body for Krim to use during the threat by the Roidmudes. However it had required a strong will to use, therefore prompting Krim to insert himself into the Drive Driver instead due to confidence issues. Wanting to return to his glorious early days, Zoruku decided to upload his consciousness, which was surprisingly compatible with said Roidmude, and gained the ability to freely manipulate Slowdown. Thus empowered, Zoruku began a new criminal career as Ultimate Lupin, taunting the Special Investigation Unit with messages declaring the targets of his thefts. Zoruku gradually began to become bolder and more aggressive under his new body's influence, and after an encounter with Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari, he made it his new objective to steal the heroic title of "Kamen Rider" by defeating and humiliating both Drive and Krim Steinbelt. He was later defeated by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Flare's SpeeDrop Full Throttle, causing Zoruku's consciousness to leave ZZZ's burned out body. Zoruku finally returned the Kamen Rider title and conceded defeat before getting away. Meanwhile the Cyberoid ZZZ's body was absorbed by Megahex to become ZZZ Megahex. ZZZ's body was destroyed along with ZZZ Megahex by both Gaim and Drive in the Movie War portion. Later, his consciousness, resembling a Roidmude's Core, fused with a Bat-Type Viral Core, allowing him to appear as a hologram, and tells Shinnosuke he will be back in the future, his new target will be Kiriko's "smile". After the Movie War event, Zoroku will return in the TV series, as his promise to return in encountering Shinnosuke has never been forgotten.http://www.jefusion.com/2015/07/kamen-rider-drive-kamen-rider-lupin.html Forms *'Height': 203 cm *'Weight': 131 kg Availability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.2 t *'Kicking power': 13.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 22 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. is the Rider Form used by Zoruku Tojo/Cyberoid ZZZ via stolen data from Mashin Chaser. Lupin's power greatly exceeds both Mashin Chaser and Drive, so much that he is able to damage the Drive Driver and utterly demolish Chaser in battle. He can also easily destroy Low-Class Roidmudes and their cores. Another demonstrated ability is that, he can generate energy film layers. Once his Lupin Gunner is in Blade Mode, he can use the attack, a jewel-shaped energy slash. - Cyberoid ZZZ= Cyberoid ZZZ Cyberoid ZZZ is Zoruku Tojo's Roidmude form. Originally intended as the vessel for Krim Steinbelt's consciousness, ZZZ was placed in stasis when attempts to upload failed. The Roidmude gained life when the aged Zoruku Tojo uploaded his own consciousness into it, which soon formed into something resembling a Roidmude's Core after Lupin's defeat. ::Powers and Abilities ;Data Replication :Cyberoid ZZZ can replicate data of his opponent and materialize a copy of his own. ;Webbing :Cyberoid ZZZ can spew webs similar to Spider-Type Roidmudes. ;Adaptive Core :Though not exactly ZZZ's own core, Zoruku's consciousness, which resembles a Roidmude's Core, seemed to be able to adapt and fuse with any type of Viral Cores, allowing him to become any classes of Roidmudes. However, this is only seen during the last scene of the movie, where he becomes a Bat-Type Roidmude, though the body produced is only holographic than a solid object. - Hologram= Bat-Type Roidmude Hologram *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 0 kg (presumably due to being a ghost) After Megahex ZZZ was destroyed by Drive and Gaim, Zoruku's consciousness, resembling a Roidmude's Core, would fuse with a Bat Viral Core to allow him to exist as a holographic Bat-Type Roidmude. His Roidmude form was briefly seen during the fusion of his core. Also if looked closely, his letter code on the number plate was shown blank instead of visible, like that of one of Megahex's Mecha Roidmudes. He is also able to revert to his Viral Core form at will, without his core being separated from it. ::Powers and Abilities ;Holographic Projection :Zoruku retains his ability to create film reel stripe projections, which he does to project anything from his mind. }} Equipment Devices *Lupin Gunner: Transformation device *Viral Cores: Allow Lupin to use weapons Behind the Scenes Portrayal Zoruku Tojo is portrayed by . Disguised as Kiriko, he is portrayed by . As both Kamen Rider Lupin and Cyberoid ZZZ, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Zoruku's Rider name and appearance are themed after the famous fictional French thief . **Lupin was previously used as the theme of a Akuninkaijin from Kamen Rider X. **Zoruku was a master of disguise just like Lupin, thanks to Cyberoid ZZZ's advanced camouflage ability, but curiously he didn't use this ability when pretending to be Kiriko. *His rider form's appearance resembles that of Cinema, a villain from Kamen Rider: Battride War II. He also has a pattern on the mantle that looks suspiciously like a film reel stripe. *Zoruku's consciousness, which resembles a Roidmude's Core, actually spells out the word "OLD", due to his old age before taking over the body of ZZZ. **It is also possible that his existence only as a holographic Roidmude instead of solid body was because of him only existing as consciousness, not a Roidmude Core. *Zoruku uses a gold version of the Break Gunner to transform and has a status as a Kamen Rider, making him the first Kamen Rider since Kiva-la to not use a belt-based transformation device to become a Rider. **Since his transformation device is the same as Mashin Chaser's, it can be assumed that their powers come from the same source. **His use of Lupin Blade Viral Core that attached to Lupin Gunner is similar to Kamen Rider Eternal who wields his Eternal Edge. Both Lupin and Eternal are movie-exclusive Dark Riders who use a dagger as their primary weapon. Both Lupin and Eternal also had a cape on their back. **His status as a gentleman thief Kamen Rider with a gun-based transformation device also harkens back to the first thief Kamen Rider Diend and the makeup artist Kamen Rider Drake. ***Other than Drake, whose a ZECT Kamen Rider, the other ZECT Riders like TheBee and Sasword, as well as The Oni Kamen Riders are also counted, due to their non-belt type transformation devices. *Unlike the Roidmudes, Cyberoid ZZZ use a letter code to distinguish itself. *ZZZ seems to resemble the villain Cyborg Soldier Level 2 from Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue. *ZZZ and Megahex are the second Movie War villains to merge into one, the other being Ultimate D. *As Cyberoid ZZZ, his costume was soon after repainted for Chase's Proto-Zero suit, ironically mirroring his Lupin powers being copied from Chase's Mashin Chaser. *Zoruku is the second villain who did not get killed by the Kamen Riders in the movies, the first being Ren Aoi. **Also, the second villain who were originally meant to be in the movie only to play important role in some TV series' episode since Kougane. References Category:Drive Characters Category:Drive Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Non human riders Category:Roidmudes Category:Robot Riders Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Villains Category:Bat Monsters